Yggdrasil
by botman69420
Summary: Yggdrasil, the World Tree. It is the pathway leading to the 9 realms. Thor, after being World Rejector'd reappeared in one of these worlds, a world of Quirks and Heroes. His journey will lead him to other, more stronger worlds. His objective? Defeat each of the strongest people in those worlds, and conquer the World Tree.
1. vs The Boy Blessed by Fate Itself

**Hey guys, this is a direct sequel to that other Thor story I did, A Certain Almighty Thor. If you don't want to read that, tl:dr, Thor gets Isekai'd by World Rejector. Please Read and Review, and thanks for crach shipping guy for helping me with this.**

**Thanks for all your reviews in the previous Thor story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or My Hero Academia.**

* * *

Thor woke up on a rooftop.

He felt like he had been sleeping for a long, long time. Where was he anyway? The last thing he remembered was Kamisato Kakeru, and his world rejector sending him to another world. He looked at his surroundings. They seemed pretty normal. Was this the "new" world?

Thor looked around from the tall rooftop. His surroundings definitely weren't Academy City, based on the look of it. It didn't look _that_ modern, and there were no wind turbines to be fonud. But it was a city in Japan.

He didn't really care. He didn't really have any attachments to his old world, and nobody had any attachments to him. All he cared about was having fun, fighting strong people and getting even stronger. Didn't Kamisato say just before he was sent away that he would send him to worlds with many strong people to fight?

That thought alone sent Thor shaking in excitement. He couldn't wait. But he would have to try out how his power worked first.

He activated the power within him of the Lightning God Thor, and generated twenty-meter arc blades.

Just as he activated it, his vision blurred, and when he blinked, there was a new sight in front of his eyes.

It was like a watermark in a video. Thor recognised this as a User Interface, like in a game. 'What the hell is going on?'

A female voice in his head responded. 'It's been a while, Thor.'

'Mjnonir? Is that you?' Thor telepathically thought.

'Yes it is.' She sighed. This was her voice before she had been turned into a cylinder. 'I'm inside you know, as an AI or something.

'That's pretty cool.' Thor kept the reunion short, and got straight down to business. 'Now, do you have any idea where this is, and why I am here?' Thor hopefully asked. He wasn't really expecting anything.

'As a matter of fact, I do. In this world inside of you, I have much more precise and powerful electrical capabilities, much like the #3 Railgun. I downloaded all the info I could about this world from its internet, so just ask and I will respond.' She explained. She paused for a before revealing this. 'I have apparently been inputted with information which explains your situation here. Do you want to hear it?'

'Yeah, of course.'

'Alright, so Kamisato's World Rejector sent you to this world, due to your desire to fight something stronger than you, and gain more power.' Mnjonir explained

'Well, that I figured out so far.' Thor remarked.

'Wow, great job.' she said sarcastically. 'Do you know the story of the world tree, Yggdrasil?'

'Well, of course. I'm not named after a Norse god for nothing. It's the tree of the world, which paths lead into 9 different realms.'

'Yes. Well, your situation is similar to this. The 'system' which Kamisato Kakeru confined you in is called Yggdrasil, and your objective is to move between worlds. This is the first world you're in, and to get to the next, you have to kill the strongest person in that world.' She revealed.

'Heh. That sounds really fun!' Thor thought excitedly. Finally, he would do what he loved without interference. 'This system sounds superb!'

'Yeah, but there's a catch. It's not going to be easy for you, as you don't have access to your full power, only a fraction of it. You'll gain more power as you reach the heights of the Tree, but right now, you're at your base. Take a look at the UI. I made it for you to quickly understand your limits and give you an advantage in fights.'

Thor looked around his field of vision. On the bottom left was a red health bar, and below that was a blue bar, presumably for Mana. He was a magician after all.

His smiling face was cropped in a circle and pasted above the bars. Nice touch.

On the bottom right, however, was a few boxes. He looked curiously at them and found little symbols.

There were 3 boxes. The leftmost one was a small picture of his arc blades. The middle one was of a Hammer, and the last one was a model of the Earth.

His three attacks, the arc fusion blades, summoning Mjolnir, and Almighty Thor.

'Back home, you only had the ability to make your electricity into arc fusion blades. But here, you can summon me as a hammer. Once you have me in your hands, you can manipulate electricity all you want.'

'Like Miko-chan~' Thor exclaimed. A lightning god not being able to control lightning freely was stupid, and he was glad he now had that ability to do so.

'But you have a time limit with me. Remember, you're weakened. Also, your Almighty Thor mode would only last for a second or two, and it will leave you unconscious for 24 hours. That's how weak you are right now.'

'That's better! Now I can have fights that are more fun than ever! Almighty Thor made it too easy, to be honest.'

Mjolnir sighed. 'You'll get the power you held back home once you reach the 6th or 7th world. But in the final worlds, you'll gain power. A lot of it. And when you conquer the tree, you'll gain all its knowledge of Norse magic, and be able to travel to any of the worlds instantly. You'll become someone on the level of a magic god.'

Thor listened carefully. There was something wrong with her. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' She dismissed his worries. 'Anyway, after you've done that, you can bring us back home, and I'll become a cylinder again.'

'You miss Marian don't you? You've always been super attached to her. Don't worry, after this is over, you can go back to her.'

'That is if you can beat this. Some of these worlds are no joke, I've got a sneak peak of them already. You'll have to get so much stronger.' Mjolnir warned. 'And yeah, fine. I miss her. I'm not like you, you emotionless brat. I'm counting on you to bring me back, so I'll cooperate to the fullest.'

Thor smiled. 'That's what I wanted to her. So who's our first target? Who's the strongest man in this world?'

'Well, first of all, let me fill you in about the mechanics of this world. It's going to be a long story, so listen carefully.' Mjolnir advised.

So Mjolnir told Thor all about this world. This world of Quirks, Pro-Heroes, Villains, and it's rules and regulations. After twenty minutes, Thor knew as much as the other residents of this world. 'Sounds fun. Let me guess- The strongest man is the number one pro hero, All Might?'

'Probably. That's on the side of justice, but maybe there is a villain with power comparable with him. It's a good first guess, so I guess you should take him out ASAP.' Mjolnir explained

'Hell yes! I've been itching for a good ol' fight.! You said his powers were super-speed, super-strength, right? He'll be a great first opponent! No pesky projectiles, it'll be a showdown!' Thor declared.

'Yeah, it won't be as easy as you think. I'll bring up some footage of his fights in your eyes.' Mjolnir said. She loaded a video and put it into Thor's eyes, covering the UI.

A muscular man wearing a skin-tight spandex costume with a long yellow cape flapping in the wind could be seen. He was facing off another large person with the same. In a flash, the villain was defeated.

Thor was taken aback. He was fast, very very fast. Thor wasn't concentrating, so he didn't even see what All Might had done. The villain was immobile and laying on the ground. There was no major damage anywhere.

'Wow… I can see how he's the strongest in this world… Play that again, I wasn't really paying attention.'

The video played again. This time, Thor could truly appreciate All Might's speed. This time, he could now clearly see that speed of his.

Mjolnir, sensing what Thor was experiencing, explained it for him. 'Since I'm in control, I gave you higher level eyesight. Did some stuff with nerves and that stuff, you wouldn't understand.'

'Cool. I'm done. I can see what he is capable of, and I think I can take him!'

'No you can't, didn't you see-'

'Sure I can! Ok, let's try out these abilities that I have. Starting with summoning you.' Thor said eagerly to check out his new power.

'Fine. FINE! I'll cooperate, but don't blame me when you are defeated and thrown into a cell. Summon me, and you'll have the ability to control electricity at will. However, this mode will last for at most 2 minutes, and you'll be tired after it. You also cannot summon me after that for 10 hours, as I will be building up my strength.'

'That sounds great!'

'No, it won't. I won't be able to talk like this to you, and your UI is gone. You will be alone, so use it wisely.'

'Hell yeah. Let's use it now!' Thor yelled

'No! Didn't you listen?' Mjolnir mentally screamed at him. 'Use it when you see All Might. Now, just experiment with your strength and arc fusion blades. You still have your belt of strength, and the blades will be the same, just shorter. 20 meters is the limit.'

'All righty! Who should I challenge first?' Thor wondered to himself. He looked down on the ground, and searched for someone who looked strong.

What he saw was a group of schoolboys looked to be in middle school. They were all following this one guy and listening to him.

'He must be a leader, and to capture the admiration of that many means that he's strong!' Thor thought excitedly. He took a closer look at the boy and examined him closely.

He had spiky blond hair, with a face that looked like he was bored. He had red eyes, and hands in his pocket. His face suddenly changed, as he snapped at one of the guys with him, turning into a face somebody would assume to be a murderer.

"Who is this…" Thor muttered. Could Mjolnir scan faces? Maybe he was in some kind of bank of details, which Mjolnir could hack into. 'Can you do that?'

Mjolnir sighed. 'Probably. Give me some time.'

'Nah, I don't have time. You'd better do it while I beat him up~' Thor jumped off the building, landing straight in front of the gang.

"Yo." Thor greeted the gang. "Let's fight." He said casually.

The boy's gang surrounded him. 'Who the fuck are you? Don't talk to him like that, he'll trash you!'

"Who are you?" Thor inquired. "Never mind, by the looks of you, what you are is weak and irrelevant. I don't need you." With that, Thor stomped on the ground with his super strength and the shockwave from that blasted the extras aside. 'I want you.'

"Huh? Fine then. I'll kick your ass, you fucker!" He yelled out aggressively and blasted forward somehow.

"Hmm? I wasn't expecting you to agree like that. I like you, you're my kinda guy!" Thor said sadistically, blasting forward himself with his super strength

They clashed, and with a bang, Thor was sent back with enough force to cause a dent in the concrete wall he smashed into. 'Huh. Wasn't expecting that. Were those explosions coming out of his hand?'

Mjolnir replied. 'Yeah. His name is Katsuki Bakugou, and his quirk is Explosion. He is able to create explosions out of his hands. I found my way into the quirk registry' She said smugly. 'He's just a kid, and this is just practice, so finish this quickly.'

'Nah, I'll take my time.' Thor looked over at Bakugou, who was not letting Thor time to rest. He propelled himself forward with his explosions and launched a big right hook, which Thor did not even try to counter.

Thor was thrown into the ground but immediately got up. "Not bad. You gonna be a hero or something later?"

"Hell yes I am, and I'll be the strongest motherfucker around," Bakugou said aggressively. "This is my turf, you get that?" his hands lit up. "I'll beat the shit outta you, and bring you in, villain!" Bakugou again charged full speed at Thor.

'Huh. Why am I a villain now?' Thor wondered. It must be because he beat up the guys. That would be illegal. 'Anyway, my durability seems pretty good. It might be a bit weaker than back home, but I can take a punch. Let's see if my strength is the same then.'

Thor stomped the ground once again, causing rubble to fly up. He grabbed the largest piece of concrete, a huge thing which was a couple times larger than Thor himself, and threw it straight at Bakugou. Thor flexed his arms. 'At the very least I can do that,' he thought to himself.

That did not faze Bakugou, however. He merely blasted the piece of concrete out of the way, up to the sky, and continued onwards. "DIE!" he screamed, a large explosion coming out of both his arms. This was bigger than anything he had done before in the fight, and it was fast too.

Thor went top speed but couldn't evade the blast. Once he saw that he could not avoid it, he threw his own attack, a punch with all of the strength he had at the explosion.

It dampened the explosion, but Thor was still hit with a lot. Bakugou landed on his feet a few meters away. "Not bad, Bakugou-chan~"

"How the fuck do you know my name?" he growled, stopping for a second.

"Ahahahahah, you don't need to know that." Thor grinned at him once again. "But it's time to end this." That last attack by Bakugou shook him up a bit. He was not a saint, or a magic god or some kind of special being. He was merely a magician. But he had Megingjörð, the item which mimicked the belt of Thor, giving him strength and the ability to survive even a bridge crashing on top of him.

He activated his arc fusion blades, like he had done so many times before.

Unlike those times before, however, the blades he summoned now were only two meters long.

'Can you increase the length, Mjolnir?' Thor asked.

'Yes. Give me some time to prepare the connection.' Mjolnir said

Thor grinned. 'Take your time, I can wait.'

Bakugou charged at him explosively. "What are those puny blades gonna do to me, huh?!"

Thor merely laughed, and swung the 5 blades on his left hand. Bakugou sensed the danger coming up to his face, and jumped backwards quickly.

That saved Bakugou's entire face from being cut up. Instead, Bakugou only received a small cut on his face. "Bastard." he growled.

"Oh man, you're being so damned boring right now. Is that the extent of your strength? This world is filled with weaklings." Thor lamented. He really was bored right now. "I think I'll just end this."

Bakugou, after receiving the multiple insults thrown at him by this person, couldn't take it. He was the strongest, he had the best quirk, he was the best. Those were facts that other people told him all his life. And now some random stranger came in and had the balls to call him a weakling? No way he was gonna stay still. Screw that, this bastard had to die. "Call me a weakling? Now you're gonna taste it you piece of shit!" Bakugou screamed.

Bakugou rushed in like a maniac, barely out of the range of the arc fusion blades. Bakugou wasn't an idiot. He knew how deadly those blades were first hand. He would instead bombard Thor with from two meters out.

"Times ten," Thor muttered. Instantly, the arc fusion blades lengthened ten times over. They were now about twenty meters long, and Bakugou was in range. "You lose." Thor moved his fingers expertly, intending to strike Bakugou in five places, in which he could not escape all of them.

But Bakugou didn't give up. He saw those attacks coming at him, and calculated a specialised manoeuvre which allowed him to evade all of them, coming at all angles. He integrated his explosions to make them possible for himself, using them to bounce all over the place. He ended up in the sky, more than 25 meters above the air, well outside the range of Thor.

Unfortunately for him, Thor was expecting the event that Bakugou could maybe somehow evade all of the arc fusion blades. He used his strength to jump up into the air, next to where Bakugou was. The arc fusion blades were deactivated, and Thor punched Bakugou in the face, full power, into the concrete below. Bakugou smashed into the ground, creating a small crater in the concrete.

Thor landed on his feet softly, and walked up to the barely conscious Bakugou. "You weren't bad, y'know. You exceeded my expectations and evaded the fatal attack. For that, I'll let you off with nothing more than a bad beating."

Though in no shape to attack, Bakugou could still manage some words. "W-who are y-you?" He croaked.

Thor smiled. "You don't need to know my real name, but you can call me Thor I guess."

"A-are you a villain?"

"Nah, I'm on nobody's side except my own. Good, evil, those concepts mean nothing to me. I just wanna have some fun fighting others and getting stronger, yeah? Well, it's been nice talking to you. I see some potential in you, so I might be able to have some fun with you when you get older. Thanks for the good time, Bakugou-chan! Maybe you'll be my substitute for Imagine Breaker in this world~"

With that, Bakugou lost consciousnesses and everything went black for him.

Thor retreated back to his rooftop, satisfied. He still had power and was confident in beating All Might. He would try the next day, but now, he would sleep and replenish his power.

* * *

**So Thor got isekai'd, he got nerfed, and he has to kill the strongest person in that world to move on to another isekai. He beats Bakugou to assert his dominance, and now his sights are on All Might. Thanks for reading, and please review. **


	2. vs The Symbol of Peace

**Yo. I'm back with another chapter. **

**Last chapter did pretty good, considering it was a Thor fic. Thanks those who read it and reviewed it. Also thanks to the crack shipping guy for helping me with this.**

**D. : Yeah, definitely. That's why I nerfed him, to make it so that fights are more interesting.**

**Soviet Dog: I'm doing that next, but you're gonna have to wait a bit. Sorry about that, I don't really have any ideas for that right now.**

**I don't own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

The next day, Thor camped out on the beach, waiting for Izuku Midoriya to show up.

The plan was to kidnap him and then bait All Might into a serious fight. As strong as All Might was, Thor could see how he would hold back on a random criminal.

No, Thor did not want that. He didn't want to be treated like some petty gangster; he wanted to fight All Might at his strongest. And that means angering All Might to the point where he hated Thor.

How did he do that? Well the one lead he has, Izuku Midoriya, seemed to be a very close friend to All Might. Since Izuku was quirkless, the anger inflicted would be more effective, as he had no way of winning a fight against a strong criminal like himself.

From casing the joint, Midoriya always arrived first at the beach, about ten minutes before All Might, as he had other heroic responsibilities to tend to.

He would use this period to neutralise Midoriya and hide him somewhere safe, where the location he would hold himself.

He would then challenge All Might to a fight. If All Might didn't want to fight, he would reveal Midoriya's kidnapping, and then offer that as a reward to fighting him.

That would be sufficient incentive to make All Might fight him.

Thor's whole body tingled with excitement, so much so that it seemed like his body was vibrating.

'It's about time Midoriya came to the beach. Get ready.' Mjolnir said. 'Do you know what to do?'

'Yeah yeah. We've been through this a million times, Mjolnir. Trust me; I know what I'm doing. I've executed countless plans like this throughout my life.' Thor said.

The address they would take Midoriya was just a few blocks away from the beach. There would have been no time to go further, and he really didn't mean to harm him anyway.

And suddenly, a boy with green hair wearing a blue tracksuit walked out onto the beach. He had his guard down; a perfect time to strike.

Thor sneaked behind him and hit him in the neck with a karate chop. That would knock him out for a few minutes.

He lifted the boy onto his shoulders. He wasn't very heavy, so it was easy, and dashed to the building in the address with full speed. That would make it so that no one would see the unconscious boy on his shoulders.

Izuku Midoriya woke up in a concrete room. There was a source of light, which was emanating from the windows. A boy with long blond hair stood in the room with him. "W-Who are you?" Midoriya asked nervously.

"Oh, hey, you're awake." The boy grinned. "This is nothing personal. I'm just going to keep you here. You'll get out in at most an hour."

Midoriya looked at his body and noticed that he had no restraints on him.

This whole situation was weird. His brain started turning.

"So just wait here. You don't need to know what's going o-"

"You used me to bait All Might, didn't you?"

"…"

"And what's more; you want to challenge All Might to a fight?"

"Yup. Nice deduction skills. I just want to bait All Might to me and have a nice fight with him. But my ultimate objective is to kill him."

Midoriya visibly panicked. "Wh-what, no no no no no no no…" His muttering continued.

'What do I do, what do I do? I can't let him harm All Might, not that he would lose to this guy, but he's a villain, and he's after All Might! I can't just do nothing, right? But wait, is he really serious about this? He doesn't seem very prepared, from what he had done to me. He didn't even tie me up! What is his real objective?'

Thor grinned. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you're the strongest in this world, so you don't matter." He turned away from Midoriya, looking to go back to the beach, where All Might would come in at least a few minutes.

Midoriya, seeing that Thor was actually going to go and fight All Might, with the intention to kill him, took action. He instinctively charged at Thor, even though he knew it was probably futile.

Midoriya landed a punch, right on the jaw of Thor. It knocked his head back a bit but basically did no damage.

That didn't stop Midoriya, though. Throughout his training with All Might for a good ten months, he had gotten a lot stronger. He had also picked up the correct techniques for punching and kicking, and used these on Thor, barraging him with a flurry of attacks.

It was all useless.

Thor blocked all of these attacks except for the first one, which he was taken by surprise. He jumped backwards and avoided all of Midoriya's attacks. "Not bad technique, kid. You've got a lot of resolves yourself. You remind me of a certain boy. " Thor laughed, all while dodging and weaving out of Midoriya's attacks.

"But you've still got a long way to go, and you don't have a quirk. I'm an open-minded guy, so I can definitely see you being a hero someday." Thor mused. "You're also pretty smart, now that I think about it. You figured out what was going on with just a few clues in a very fast time."

Midoriya was positively surprised. This, a villain who wanted to kill All Might, was praising him on his resolve, his attacks? That was something nobody acknowledged about him, let alone a villain.

"With a quirk, you could have the potential to be a force to be reckoned with, and so I'm impressed. But I have a date with All Might~."

In a flash, Thor knocked out Midoriya with a right hook. He didn't bother tying him up and just left him there. He put the key to get out in his tracksuit pocket and left the scene.

* * *

While travelling to the beach, Mjolnir asked him Midoriya, and what he saw in him.

'Well, he's smart. He's brave, and he's got resolve. Reminds me a lot of Kamijou Touma, don't you think so? And if Kamijou could get so far in the Magic world with only Imagine Breaker, I think Midoriya could do something similar.'

Mjolnir couldn't argue with that logic. She has seen Kamijou in action in real life and admittedly was pretty similar to him.

It was sunset, and All Might just arrived at the beach. He quickly turned into his true form and looked for Midoriya.

Strange. He was usually earlier than him, and he was already pretty early for that day. Something must have occurred. Traffic or something.

There were no villain attacks nearby. All Might had made sure of that himself. There was nothing to worry about.

After a long day's hero work, All Might was moderately tired. He went onto the promenade and sat down on a bench.

Suddenly, a voice behind him said to him. "Hey, All Might-chan. Let's fight~."

All Might almost did a spit take, but he controlled himself and calmly turned towards the voice. It was a young, blonde haired boy. "I'm sorry, my name is _. I am not All Might, so you must be mistaken."

That was his standard response to any person who saw him in his true form, and asked him about All Might. It usually worked, as then the person could see the bone rather than muscle that filled All Might's body from head to toe.

But this was different.

"Cut the bullshit, Toshinori. I know who you are, and I want to fight you."

'…Well shit. This boy knows my name. I'll have to take special care of this.' All Might stood up and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. He would have to try this one last time to prove it. "I'll repeat this. My name is not Toshinori, and as you can see, I'm not really a 'fighting' kind of guy."

Thor sighed. 'I knew I should have started with a punch.' He thought towards Mjlonir.

'Well, do it now.' she responded airily.

'Gladly.' Thor punched All Might in the stomach with his strength, sending him flying out to the ocean. "That wouldn't do much to him. He'll be back very very soon."

And sure enough, a muscular man with a chiselled face and gravity defying hair appeared behind him, accompanied with the huge amount of wind that was created by the speed of All Might's return. "Now, now, young man. You've got my attention. What do you want?" He was in his full glory, his muscle form.

Thor didn't answer but instead attacked All Might once again from the front.

But this time, All Might was ready.

He grabbed the arm of Thor while in the middle of his punch to his stomach and threw him over his shoulder into the beach behind him. Turning behind, he could see that Thor was still standing.

'That was some serious power, but he's not taking this seriously.' Thor thought. 'Time to whip out the big guns.'

Suddenly, Thor stood up straight casually, out of his aggressive fighting stance. He walked forward All Might and said. "Hey. Take this seriously. I want to fight a real fight. Go all out on me."

All Might smiled. There was no need to go full strength on this kid. It just wasn't necessary.

Thor continued. "Cus if you don't, Izuku Midoriya's gonna be hurt."

The air froze.

All Might rushed towards Thor at full speed, tackling him and pressing him against a wall. They were in an urban area now, away from the beach. That was the true speed of All MIght. "Where is he." he roared.

Thor smiled. "Now, now, no need to rush this. He's safe. But anything can happen to him, so just fight me seriously. With your full strength. If you do, I will give you his location, whether you win against me or not."

"Fine." All Might growled. With that, he grabbed Thor, and thew his full strength at another building.

This time, instead of just taking the blow, Thor landed on the wall, creating several cracks and craters, softening the blow, and landing on the ground safely. "Perfect-"

He tried to finish the world, but All Might was already in range, preparing to throw an uppercut.

"Shi-" All Thor could do was block the punch that was going to his face with his arms, but that caused significant stress in them, throwing him up into the air.

That gave him enough time to activate the two meter Arc Fusion Blades sprouted from the fingertips of Thor. Up in the air, Thor was again in range on All Might, the hero attempting to string another punch to his already ridiculous combo. But he didn't expect the glowing blades of electricity staring him at the face.

Thor expertly moved his fingers, attacking all angles of All Might's body with his arc fusion blades. Bakugou avoided this attack by manoeuvring precisely using his explosions, but All Might didn't have that kind of precision. He could jump into the air, and move in simple directions using the wind he creates, but he can't move this precisely. That was why he could not avoid all the Blades, which gave him multiple burns throughout his body, shredding the clothes he was wearing.

'Tch. These blades are a problem.' All Might thought. 'I have to get out of the range of it. He might be able to extend these blades for a lot, so I'll have to get to the ground, where I am superior.

He punched the sky, propelling him towards the ground. He was fast in the air, but nowhere near as fast as on the ground, and that meant Thor could catch up. "Times ten!" He yelled, and the blades became 20 meters long.

Thor swiped with his hands, and the blade in his middle finger just about reached All Might's back, drawing blood from his back.

All Might winced in pain, but successfully got out of the air, and out of the range of the fusion blades.

A bunch of clouds gathered around the area. Thunder thundered, and a bolt of lightning struck All Might head on. All Might screamed in pain, but he could see out of the corner of his eye, a glimpse of the boy, holding a weird hammer pointing to the sky.

Arcs of electricity came out of the tip. This boy, this boy was trouble. All Might had underestimated him, very much so.

"Is that all, Symbol of Peace?" Thor laughed. "Go on, come at me harder!"

All Might would really take this seriously now. He would take absolutely no chances.

Thor's eyes glowed with power. He was holding Mjolnir, in hammer form. It was made of two cylinders, one for the handle and one for the top. Thor could feel the power in her, all that power that used to supply his arc fusion blades.

'So I can use you to control electricity, huh?' Thor thought to her. 'That's pretty neat, and there's a decent amount of power as well!'

"You have two minutes. Get on with it." Mjolnir spoke. This time, it was out loud, and it was the voice he had known from her for when she was a cylinder.

By now, All Might had recovered, looking as though good as new, except for his hair, the iconic hairdo ruined.

In his eyes, a blue glint could be seen — a glint showing his determination and seriousness now. The real battle was on.

All Might blitzed towards him, the ground splitting because of his speed. Thor could barely see his movements, so he just stood still, and waited for All Might to hit him.

All Might eventually attacked Thor, from a blind spot behind him. Good thing Thor already predicted that was what he would do, and put up a barrier of arcing electricity behind him, measuring up to a few million volts.

With a guttural roar, All Might punched through the barrier and the pain, reaching Thor's body.

Thor let his punch reach close enough to him so that the electricity in his body could jump through to All Might's, and then used the electricity to boost himself backwards away from the punch.

At the end of the scuffle, Thor was standing a few dozen meters out from All Might, his hand was now black and burned from the massive amounts of electricity he had intake from Thor.

That didn't stop him though. In a flash, he was already behind Thor, and punched him in the back, full strength. "Detriot SMASH!"

Thor really wasn't expecting him to recover that fast. 'So that speed he was showing earlier wasn't his full speed… Shit, I might bitten off more than I can chew here.' Fortunately, his passive electricity flow through his body was still active and burned All Might some more.

'He must be near his limit now, I shocked him with a few hundred million volts in total by now!' Thor thought. He would have to attack him with more and more.

'Oi, Thor. You have 30 seconds left before I run out of power. You better have a trump card up your sleeve, or else you lose.' Mjolnir said.

'Trump card…' That reminded him of something. A certain move that one of the level 5s of Academy City used. A powerful gust of wind blasted the place where he was earlier. 'Shit! He really is unrelenting, isn't he?'

Thor would have to find something metallic in all this chaos he was causing in the middle of the street, with pedestrians walking around. Should be relatively simple.

While avoiding All Might's flurry of wind attacks, and occasional punches, Thor finally spotted a coin. He used his electricity to boost him to that area, and picked up the coin while moving smoothly.

He then held the coin in his hand, like in a position to flip the coin, but pointing the face of the coin horizontally. 'Mjonir, do you know what a railgun is?'

'Oh no. You don't mean to actually fire that off, in a crowded urban area like this?'

'It's not gonna kill any innocent civilians. All Might would make sure of that, but it might be at the cost of his life.'

'Alright. I know how it works, but I'll need a few seconds to configure. You need to bait All Might in so you can have a clear shot.'

'Got it. Hurry up, who knows how much time we have lef-.'

Suddenly, Thor came towards a stop, and turned off all of his electricity, and fell on his knees. "Fuck." He swore violently. His electricity was gone. All of it.

All Might saw this as an opportunity. He tested his luck, and punched Thor through a wall. 'I guess that's his limit for now.' He walked up to the seemingly lifeless body to arrest him.

Suddenly, Thor sat up, and aimed something at All Might, his hand wrapped in electricity.

'Well, I expected this. Better knock him out fast, he might put up that electric barrier up again. I'll just dodge the projectile.' All Might thought.

He never saw it coming.

A beam of orange light streaked towards him, and All Might had essentially no time to react.

But he did have some.

He had enough time to twist his body, so that the attack would hit his side rather than his chest. That kept it from being a fatal attack.

But Thor didn't know that.

Thor climbed out of that wall he got smashed in, shaking his hand. 'Wew, that was some serious power. If he isn't dead now, he'd probably be unconscious. I'll go finish him off right now.'

His arm hurt from that Railgun. Turns out Mjonir used up the remaining of the power that let him in Lightning God mode to charge that Railgun. A good way for baiting All Might as well.

In the spot All Might was lying in, there was a lot of smoke coming out. All Might must have got really burnt for that to happen, Thor thought.

But then, Thor sensed a shadow in that smoke. 'No way… Is he still alive? I guess I didn't expect anything else from him.'

With one swipe of his hand, the wind took the smoke away. It was relatively powerful, so Thor sensed that All Might still could fight at a very high level.

"Heh. You really are strong. You've beaten the Lightning God Thor. But I have to kill you here, so I'll go all out." Thor grinned. This would be the first time he would test out the Almighty Thor in this world.

Thor pressed the button which had the world on the icon with his mind.

Power flowed through him, as he went into Almighty Thor mode.

He had a few seconds. He would have to string his attacks so very closely together to be able to get the most out of it. These attacks had to knock All Might unconscious at least.

Using the power to rotate the earth to place him in a position where he would always win, he suddenly appeared above All Might. With a cry, Thor plunged his strength infused fist in All Might's head.

Straight after that happened, he reappeared again, this time behind All Might. He punched him again, and repeated that process. Moving the world again, and again, and punching All Might again and again.

All Might tried to read his attacks, but it didn't work. He showed up wherever he did not expect it. There was no way to block the barrage of powerful punches.

The last punch was the hardest and sent All Might flying up, and smashing into a building at max speeds, and then landing on the ground and creating a crater.

All that, it took a mere 3 seconds.

And that mere 3 seconds took everything out of Thor. He was exhausted. He used every single trick up his sleeve on All Might, and there was no way he could go on attacking. His only hope was for All Might to be unconscious or dead, so he can finally move on to the next world.

Thor slowly stood up, and walked towards All Might's body, which was not moving.

Thor was exhausted, so he wasn't thinking. All Might could have been playing dead, and luring him to come forward.

"Detroit SMASH" A voice from inside the smoke and fog screamed. There was no time to react. Thor had been taken off guard, and took the full force of the punch to the head, instantly knocking him out, and propelling him to an adjacent building at full speed.

All Might breathed a sigh of relief. That was a hard fight for him, as he was already nearing his limit for the day. 'That boy really is strong.' Even more smoke poured out of him, and he was coughing blood. 'That electricity really damaged me a lot. I'm nearing my limit, so I have to take him elsewhere and ask him for Midoriya's location.'

It was over for Thor.

Except it wasn't.

The wall of the building he smashed into suddenly turned into a black fog, in which Thor directly passed into, instead of smashing into a wall like the laws of physics might dictate.

It was the Quirk known as Warp Gate. The user, Kurogiri, was an essential member of the criminal organisation known as the League of Villains.

* * *

As Thor slowly stirred into conscious, he saw a group of men surrounding a small bar. "Who the hell are you guys?" Thor tiredly asks, even letting out a small groan at the end of the sentence.

A man with black fog covering his face answered. "We are the League of Villains. And we want you in our ranks."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and review please!**


	3. vs The League of Villains

"We are the League of Villains. And we want you in our ranks."

That was the last thing he had heard, facing a voice coming out of seemingly nothing. Absolute pitch black.

He had then fallen unconscious due to fatigue, all his abilities and powers on cooldown.

Just about waking up, Thor rubbed his groggy eyes, feeling much better than he had before.

He took in his surroundings and realized he was lying on an extremely comfortable bed. He hadn't had this sensation in a while, sleeping on rooftops and the cold hard concrete most of the time.

It was like he was back home.

Thor didn't like that though and tried to bring his mind into his current situation.

"Ah, right. I got sucked into that portal thing." Thor finally recalled.

'Oh, so are you finally awake now?" Mjolnir asked in an annoyed tone. 'I think you have something to say to me."

"Whu? What did I do again?" Thor yawned.

'You _lost!_' Mjolnir growled. 'Even after all the help that I gave you! This is your first real challenge, and you fail miserably.' She snarled. "We're no step closer to getting back home.'

Thor knew she really meant getting back to her precious Marian.

"I'm in the same boat as you, so chill." Thor calmly said. All Might was strong, and Thor knew that first hand. He would not underestimate him and overestimate himself once again. "I'm sorry for loosing, OK?"

"You're also the one who brought me here with you, so apologize for that." Mjolnir demanded.

"Jeez, you're taking this too seriously-"

'Of course, I am!' She cried. 'I just minded my own business, and suddenly, I'm here with you of all people, and the next thing I know, you almost die, leaving me alone an-"

She stopped.

She realized she said too much. She had too much dignity to continue.

Luckily, Thor was still half asleep and was too dense in these kinds of situations anyway to see what was happening.

Mjolnir changed the subject. 'Anyway, do you know where we are?'

"Somewhere in the base of some group called 'League of Villains.'"

'Sounds stupid.'

Thor agreed quietly in his mind. He had sensed a presence.

Black mist once again consumed him,

and he was now sitting on a barstool. In the counter, there was a bartender, but he was utterly of a dark shade.

'The one who teleported me!' Thor told Mjolnir

Sitting beside him was a lanky young man with messy long light blue hair.

On his face, was a hand.

"You have a weird fashion choice," Thor commented. He wondered if any of these people were good at fighting. He would at least get some decent XP fighting the misty black guy. With his weird powers, even Almighty Thor would have no significant impact on him.

The hand guy grunted and sounded annoyed. "Do you know why you are here?"

Thor shrugged. "I have a pretty good guess."

The mist spoke this time. "Please do tell."

"Oh? You can speak? Your body's pretty weird." Thor bluntly said.

Misty seemed to be smiling. "Not at all."

"You saved me because I put on a pretty good show against All Might? You want me in your ranks I guess? You guys hate All Might?" Thor questioned.

Not looking the least surprised, the blue-haired man nodded slightly. "I like it short and concise. So answer your own question. Will you join us in our quest? A player like you would greatly make the boss easier."

Thor pretended to ponder this for a while. "Hmmm…."

"We'll listen to any demands you have, and approach them with an open mind." Black mist formally said.

Thor laughed. "Sorry, but I have no intention to join people who are weaker than me. Prove your strength, and I'll consider it."

Blue haired stood up. "Be careful with your words." He snarled, gripping his whisky glass.

Before Thor's very eyes, he could see it disintegrating into atoms.

His eyes went back up. "Interesting. You might give me some experience points if I fight you two."

Kurogiri did not like where this was going. Was this new guy going to be as violate as Shigaraki himself?

"Fine." Blue haired growled. "I like teaching brats like you a lesson." He turned to Kurogiri. "Teleport us into an open space. Don't join in the fight."

"Roger that."

The black mist spread across the whole room and consumed Thor and Shigaraki.

They appeared in a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

Shigaraki hissed. "Why are we _here_."

"It was the only place I could think of;" replied Kurogiri respectfully.

Shigaraki shut up, as he did not want the guest to know where exactly they were. "Fine. But this'll need to be quick."

Thor smiled. "Fine by me!" charging in at full speed.

Thor tried for a punch, but Shigaraki dodged and grabbed his arm. His five fingers closed around it.

Instantly, it began to disintegrate. Flakes of dead skin cells feel from the forearm of Thor.

Thor jumped back. "I see." He pondered. He then grinned. "Is that all you can do?"

Shigaraki didn't answer and went back on the offensive. He charged in and tried to grab Thor's face to end the fight quickly.

Thor ducked and punched him with the enhanced strength of his arm.

Flying back hard, Shigaraki slammed into a mattress that was conjured by Kurogiri.

"My apologies for interrupting," Kurogiri said. "But he's a bad matchup for you. Do I have your permission to join the fight with you?"

"You may." Shigaraki didn't want to admit it, but Thor really was a bad matchup. He was fast and strong, and Shigaraki couldn't let him get too close, but he needed him close for his quirk.

With Kurogiri, that all changed.

Distance was relative, but even more so with Kurogiri on his side.

Thor smiled. Two against one was always his goal.

Shigaraki struck first. Kurogiri created a portal in front of Shigaraki's hand, and he shoved it inside.

The portal turned out to be right behind Thor's head, Shigaraki's outstretched arm threatening to grip Thor's head.

'Shit!' Thor reacted quickly to the ruffling sound of Shigaraki's sleeve and activated his arc fusion blades, heating the air, and blasting away immediately.

He landed awkwardly, but ultimately unharmed.

'Better keep those blades on,' Mjolnir commented.

'Yeah. Handy guy can't destroy what he can't touch!"

Thor swiped his blades in front of him. Those blades were around 10 meters long by now, half of his limit in this world.

The two quickly disappeared into the mist, reappearing behind.

"Too predictable!" Thor triumphantly said, before stabbing backwards, his body still facing where they originally were.

But Kurogiri's reactions were fast, and he quickly opened a portal above Thor, his arc fusion blades directly above his head, and humming dangerously.

Thor knew this was coming, and quickly deactivated it, turned around, and charged them at full speed.

'He's a smart fighter.' Kurogiri thought in his head. 'He predicted what I would do just now.' He faced the charging blonde brawler. 'He's good, but he hasn't even used his electricity or his teleportation… what is his limit?'

Kurogiri then used his mist to wrap around everything, surrounding Thor's vision.

By now, Thor had already identified Kurogiri as the first one he should deal with. 'That guy is dangerous.' Mjolnir hummed in agreement. 'Do you have a weakness in him?'

'Well, I've looked him up on the quirk directory. His quirk is warp, and it's the same as what you can see. But the thing is, it's an emitter quirk. That means he still has a human, body, a vulnerable one. Find that, and hit him really hard.' She revealed.

Thor caught a glimpse of a metal thing below the mist. 'Like that metal thing over there?'

Mjolnir shrugged virtually. 'Worth a try.'

Thor charged forward, pretending to be after Shigaraki, who was definitely inside the shroud of mist.

Shigaraki tried to use his mist to warp Thor, but Thor quickly dodged everything and changed direction to the metal plate.

With a burst of speed created by the arc fusion blades, he quickly got to it. "You're mine, Kurogiri!" Thor said gleefully.

With an almighty kick, he knocked the warper back into the wall, which damaged his physical body enough that his quirk deactivated, and he lay on the ground, groaning.

Lengthening his blades, he demonstrated their power by scraping them on the hard concrete ground. They melted the battlefield quickly, and Shigaraki narrowed his eyes.

Thor then flicked the blades up and surrounding Shigaraki. "It's over."

With a growl, Shigaraki glared daggers but didn't try to dispute it. One flick of the finger by Thor and it would spell the end of his life.

Kurogiri was right. Thor was a bad matchup for him. He got wholly crushed, and Thor didn't even use the techniques he had showcased against All Might.

But that meant that the League of Villains needed him even more than ever.

A slow clap echoed around the warehouse.

Thor deactivated his blades and looked around.

Shigaraki knew this could only mean one thing.

"Sensei?"

A large man in a western-style suit came out, his rough hands creating the rich and sonorous clap.

On his face was an intricate industrial mask, made out of some heavy-clad metal, probably steel or something even more durable.

'This… he's probably the boss, huh?' Thor thought to Mjolnir.

'He's wearing a mask, so I can't get any info about him.' She warned. 'Be careful- I sense he's much more powerful than those two you just fought.'

Overconfident as always, Thor dismissed the warning. "So you're the boss of this place, huh? If you want me to join, you'll have to fight me, and win."

The boss spoke. "Yes, you have displayed outstanding strength." His voice was deep and unnatural because of the voice changer, presumably in his mask. "You would be a valuable asset in our cause."

'Why… is Sensei here? If he's here, it means he sees something in that brat.' Shigaraki pondered. He didn't want to admit it, but this guy was powerful, indeed. 'He's even offering to fight him… he really wants him, doesn't he?'

The Sensei beckoned Thor towards him. He was going to fight.

He then floated up into the air, hovering a meter above the ground.

Thor was surprised, but quickly dismissed his shock, and charged at full speed, with his arc blades out.

Heating the air, it expanded and propelled Thor towards him at full speed.

Thinking his quirk was merely flight, Thor expected him to dodge, but instead, he held his arm out.

With a shockwave and a loud boom, Thor was thrown back into the wall at full speed, crashing into it with a bang.

'So he can control air?' Thor thought to Mjolnir.

'Maybe, but I think there's something more to it.' She said uncertainty.

The Sensei's name was All for One.

He did not want to fight a prolonged battle. He liked to be efficient, and seeing that his standard air cannon did nothing to affect him, he decided to amp it up a bit.

Flying towards Thor with his air walk, he activated springlike limbs, and a couple of kinetic booster quirks, creating power in his cannon that could demolish a small building.

If this would kill Thor, then he would not be worthy of his time.

If he survived, as he hoped he would, it would mean that Thor really was an excellent asset to have.

His fate depended on this single attack.

Thor could also sense the imminent danger. 'Mjolnir, I think I'll have to use Lightning God mode. You know, the new one where I can go full Miko-chan.'

'I'm ready for it when you need it.' She resigned.

'Great!'

Blue lightning emanated out of Thor's body. His pupils turned blue and radiated energy. In this form, he was really the Lightning God.

The air cannon fired, shooting out air sped out at speeds causing their momentum and force to reach levels that could utterly destroy concrete buildings.

But Thor also had something up in his arsenal that could destroy buildings.

He grabbed a large piece of scrap metal from the floor of the warehouse and concentrated.

He created parallel currents and induced a force.

The force shot the metal at three times the speed of sounds, a wave of destruction equaling or exceeding the power of the Semi-Enhanced Air Cannon.

The two devastating attacks rocked the entire building and eventually cancelled each other out.

Thor didn't wait to see if he was down, though. Strength like that was something Thor could understand.

He grabbed Mjolnir in hammer form, and wrapped it in pure power, smashing it into the smoke covering his opponent.

As it made its impact, Thor felt a massive pain in his ribs.

He fell down, coughing blood, just barely managing to hold onto his hammer and retreat.

How had he done that now?

It was like the force of the blow had been reflected onto himself.

It reminded him of something he read about the top-ranked esper in Academy City, Accelerator.

Before Thor could do anything else, a black liquid engulfed him,

And out he came, right in front of All For One. "Shit!"

He needed to getaway.

He saw the attack incoming. This next one was going to be stronger than all the previous ones.

It was dangerous. Thor would lose.

He would have to go Almighty.

Invisible power surrounded Thor.

All for One ruthlessly used all of his enhancement quirks to enhance air cannon. This was going to be his full-powered move. Thor had already proven himself, so he needed the fight to end.

As his fist descended, when it was about to hit Thor's stomach, he suddenly disappeared.

He did not watch the fight with All Might. The decision to recruit was all of Shigaraki's own judgement.

However, he did notice the fight with Thor against both Shigaraki and Kurogiri, and he had figured that his quirk was relating to electricity.

Teleportation was not electricity.

All for One had to have a good old talk with him later.

But now he had to deal with this nuisance.

Behind him, a heavy hammer cloaked in electricity smashed into his head, breaking his mask.

Stumbling forward, he definitely felt the blow. Impact recoil wasn't going to do anything against attacks he didn't know we're coming.

And Thor knew that now. He had kept the first blow light to find out how the power worked, and quickly teleported again, this time smashing his hammer below his chin, knocking the rest of the mask off.

The heat from the electricity burnt All for One's suit and irritated him to no end.

And then another blow came.

And another.

And another.

These attacks were nothing on their own, but even his personal defensive quirk could not deal with dozens of these attacks.

But it soon ceased.

Thor fell to the ground, exhausted.

All for One fired his full power air cannon.

Thor's eyes widened as he met his end, the air ripping him to shreds.

Blood came pouring out of his entire body, it was like being hit by a train all over again, except the train was invisible, and sharp.

There was no doubt about it. This man, he was stronger than he was.

'Fine. I'll join you. For now." Thor said, barely able to cover the pain.

"Wonderful." Said All for One, who was barely damaged, even from the onslaught of Almighty Thor attacks.

"But hear this, I will defeat you in the future." Thor declared. "That is my purpose in life, and one of my two conditions for joining."

All for One grinned. "I can grant you that, but only once. And the other condition?"

"You let me fight and kill All Might."

All for One accepted it without a sweat.

Thor's past didn't concern him. His obsession with killing All Might certainly didn't concern him.

He did not think the boy could beat All Might one on one.

But he did know that Thor would put up a fight, and weaken him enough for his Noumus to finish the job.

And then he would kill him. Thor was a volatile existence, only to be controlled with his thirst for All Might's death.

Who knows what he might do when All Might finally dies. He might even turn on him.

'No,' All for One thought. 'He must die fighting All Might. I will make sure of that.'

That was merely the thoughts of All for One. His mouth was saying something much different.

"Welcome to the League of Villains, Lightning God Thor." He smiled superficially.

By now, Shigaraki and Kurogiri were back on their feet and ready to take orders.

As expected, Thor had been absolutely decimated by All for One. They couldn't help but have a self-satisfied smirk on their face.

All for One usually didn't give them many orders, he liked to Shigaraki freedom to do what he wanted, and supported those decisions, the decision to recruit Thor included, but he barked out orders concerning Thor.

"Thor here will be joining the League. Give him a decently high rank, and treat him on the same level as Kurogiri. He wants All Might, so give him a chance against him in your plans, Shigaraki." All for One said, with just the smallest trace of warmth in his voice. "I believe in you. Fulfil our dream."

He turned back on them and walked the stairs back up to wherever he was before fighting with Thor. "I'll also give you a few Noumus, so use them sparingly." He didn't look back while saying that.

All for One was gone.

And it was time to get back home.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki ordered. "We're going back."

By now, Thor was back to his usual, energetic self. "Huh? Where?"

Shigaraki looked at Thor. "To the base. You're one of us now." He grinned. It was creepy, Thor thought.

Thor grinned. "Glad to be working with you!"


End file.
